Rocky Road to the Hills
by mercywestforever
Summary: Two years after their Olympic triumph the 'Golden Trio' is getting ready for the new season. But one of them struggles after a curveballhas been thrown his way. The question that remains is whether he will be able to overcome that obstacle with the support of his family and friends in time for the first competition of the winter? / Companion to 'My Greatest Victory'


So, I know that I said I was writing another fic first but I'm so utterly obsessed with winter sports at the moment that I couldn't help myself.

This is a sequel to my other fic My Greatest Victory.

It takes place two years later in the winter season 2015/2016. That means that everything I wrote regarding the sport events are made up.

You will find out what happened in between the two fics. I also added some backstory to the characters that you will recognize from the other fic.

Plus I have no idea how popular Alpine skiing is in the US and how the reporting works since I only know it from my homecountry. So please forgive me if I made mistakes. Same goes for sport related injuries. I only have basic knowledge since I'm neither an athlete nor a doctor.

Btw, my dearest American winter sports fans; doesn't that suck with the time difference?

Anyway, I will stop rambling and I hope that you enjoy this little fic with all errors that are all mine.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned. All the rights to them and Grey's Anatomy belong to shondaland and ABC.**

* * *

_**Jackson Avery's rocky road**_

_The first Alpine skiing World Cup race is only a few weeks away and the anticipation is growing. Just like the past years the US-squad is among the top favorites but as many of you probably know there's another reason why this season is going to be an interesting one._

_That is because this World Cup season is a make-it-or-break-it season for one athlete of our 'Golden Trio' : Jackson Avery._

_After the incredible winter 2013/14 with the highlight of the Olympic Games in Sochi and his triumph in Men's Super G, Avery had a wonderful start into the next season. It was the last World Cup weekend right before the Championship that made it all fall apart. _

_During a breathtaking overturn in the downhill competition an old injury in his knee made itself known again. As Avery suffered yet another rupture of a ligament, the season was over for him and he was unable to attend the Championship taking place here at home this year._

_The last few months were filled with an unbelievable fight to get back on the skis. Only a few days ago his participation in this World Cup season was officially announced. _

_Now everybody is thrilled to see whether he is able to bring the form he had before his fall._

* * *

"Are you ready?"

He looks behind the camera at Miranda Bailey, the new spokesperson of the American team, who nods at him. She is the one who is in charge that they don't say anything stupid and she is incredible good at keeping them in check. He puts on his best smile turning to face Derek Shepherd who is sitting across from him at the table.

Derek returns a sure smile; he is a pro, he has been doing this for years, has seen and met dozens of athletes, has witnessed triumphs but also tragedies. He hopes that the career of his guest doesn't turn out to become the latter.

"We're on in 3...2...1," someone counts down in the off before the intro song rings through the studio.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, my name is Derek Shepherd and I am happy to tell you that I have a very special guest with me today."

Once again music rings through the studio as a short clip plays on screen. Its purpose is to make the viewers aware of what Derek's guest went through in the last few months.

As the short introduction comes to an end the host faces the camera once again. "You probably have guessed it; my guest today is Olympic Champion Jackson Avery."

Derek finally turns to face him and Jackson responds with a small hello.

"It's really great that you offered to come by today since we know that you and your teammates leave next Friday for Europe and the first World Cup."

"It's my pleasure," he offers with a smile awaiting the first question.

"Back in the short clip we have seen your spectacular fall again. These pictures have been on repeat in the last few months. What do you think and feel when you see them now?"

Jackson ponders the question for a moment before he lets out a breath and begins to speak, "I have seen my fall so many times now, both voluntarily and involuntarily, that those are just pictures to me at this point. But when I think back to that moment... it still makes me nauseous."

"When have you been aware of the consequences?"

"Almost immediately. I could feel my ligament snap and since I've been through all of this already I knew right away that the season would be over for me."

"I really don't want to rub salt into the wound but it must have been especially hard given the fact that the Championship was right around the corner."

He sighs but continues to wear a small smile. It's been quite some time since then, "Of course I'm still a bit bitter about the fact that I missed the Championship especially since it has been in Beaver Creek this year. This is the place where we spend a lot of time training which is why we know the routes and the conditions. It was even worse because I couldn't even attend the competitions and witness the atmosphere there because I had to undergo several surgeries during that time. And although a Championship at home won't happen again in my career I know that I will have another chance to win a title 2017."

Derek nods in understanding before he asks his next question, "The next months were filled with physical therapy. What kept you going during that time."  
Jackson shrugs as though it's obvious but elaborates anyway, "I always had one goal: to get back on the skis. I knew that I was able to make it if I work hard enough. I did it once and I wasn't going to let this be the end of my career. I was far from being finished. I am far from being finished. On top my teammates did a good job of motivating me. I saw how they were going back to training and I knew that my place was right there beside them."

"I guess you could say there was another event this summer that gave you motivation."

He is still for a moment thinking back to what Derek is referring to.

"Yeah, you could say that. After the birth of my son this summer I worked even harder since I knew that I wanted to make him proud. He would come by, well his mother would come by with him while I was in recovery. Everyday I could see how he was growing and the progress he was making. Suddenly I was having other goals then getting back on the skis. I wanted to push his stroller around and be able to get up in the middle of the night to get him, I couldn't leave all that to my wife. Although, from what I've heard from her I should appreciate the fact that I was able to get a goodnight sleep, " he adds with a chuckle.

"Will your son be with you during this winter? Your wife Dr. April Kepner-Avery is part of the team as well."

Jackson nods once, "Yes, my mom and my mother-in-law will both support us, so that it is possible for both of us to do our job and spend time with him at the same time."

"And what includes doing you job this winter? What are your goals?"

"I'm trying to do my best. I feel fit and ready to compete. I know that there are many excellent athletes starting this World Cup season, some of them coming from my own squad. I know that it's unrealistic to expect that I will deliver performances like last season. This season I need to get back to competing, see how my knee will do. And then I hope to reach for victories next winter."

* * *

He feels someone squeezing his shoulder and knows immediately who it is.

"Hey," he breathes as she steps around and comes to a halt in front of him. He rests his glove clad hands on her waist slowly looking up at her.

"The coach is waiting for you," she tells him and he sighs because he knows that, he just needs a bit time to himself. Still, he doesn't make a move to stand up.

She eyes him concerned and he thinks back to a moment very similar to this one. Once again it is the last training before the competition and once again he just needs a little longer to calm down again.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," he replies quietly but he sees right away that she doesn't buy it. She knows him too well for that. "I'm scared."

She nods in understanding and then drops down on the bench beside him. For a moment he expects her to tell him that it's understandable and expected but she doesn't. Instead she snuggles into his side. He throws his arm around her pulling her even closer. He's aware of the fact that he is incredible lucky to have her with him all the time. Charles' girlfriend Reed is an athlete herself and is therefore constantly training and competing, most times somewhere else. They barely see each other especially during the winter. Jackson couldn't imagine having a relationship like that. Due to the fact that April is the team doctor, she is constantly with him.

"I'm scared, too," she suddenly speaks up. She isn't looking at him as she continues, "Every time you go down that hill I hold my breath. I'm scared all the time. Scared that you will fall again, scared that you'll hurt yourself, scared that next time it won't be just your knee. But I don't say anything because I know that this is what you were born to do, that no matter what happens you will always return to skiing, that you wouldn't be happy doing anything else. So I don't say anything and I swallow down my fear. And you, you go down that hill, again and again, and you fall and you get back up and you win and you loose and I hold my breath."

Finally she meets his gaze. He is speechless for a moment. He knows that she is one to pour her feelings out so he had no idea that she held all of this back all this time.

He wants to thank her, for telling him all this now and for supporting him like this. But he doesn't say thank you, instead he says, "I love you, know that, right?"

"I know."

* * *

"Finally it's time!" Those are the words Mark Sloan chooses to welcome his viewers as he stands in front of the winter wonderland that Sölden currently is. Behind him the slope stretches as the ranks begin to fill with excited spectators.

"The first World Cup weekend of the season, live here from Sölden, Austria. We're anticipating the first race of Jackson Avery after his fall last year. On top of that World Champions Charles Percy and Alex Karev finally want to reach for the World Cup title this winter."

Mark turns around bit as the camera zooms out revealing the man that is standing beside him, "Owen, welcome back," he greets their expert, former skier, medalist and Olympic champion.

"Hello Mark."

"How was your summer? Did you miss me?" Mark asks with his usual charm and his trademark smirk.

Owen chuckles, "I had a good summer but I'm glad to be back. I am excited to see what the athletes will do this winter."

"And you're glad to see me?" Owen only shakes his head wearing a grin.

"But back to the athletes, you've said it yourself; everybody is excited to see how the US-athletes will do this season. What do you expect from them?"

Owen shrugs before he answers, "Karev and Percy are very motivated this season. After the Austrian and German athletes scored higher ranks last winter, they are reaching for top positions this year."

"Karev has been among the world elite almost ever since the beginning of his career and he has been able to stay at that high level ever since. How is that even possible?"

Owen laughs for a moment, "Alex is a very ambitious athlete. He had always been someone who never stops training, he never takes breaks. He is constantly looking for a way to improve his performances. That's why he is able to stay among the world class for all those years."

"It seems as though Percy is the exact opposite. Just like a good wine he gets better with the years," Mark asks next as the snowfall around them gets heavier.

"I have to agree with you on that. Charles is someone who learns from his experiences. It's clear that he still profits from his incredible performance during the games in Sochi. He gained a lot of confidence from that and by now he knows what to take from the races and how to improve himself. He has also learned that he needs to lay his focus on single disciplines. Slalom is definitely his strength which is why he is expected to concentrate on those competitions this winter."

"Now on to our third competitor. It has been a year with up and downs for Jackson Avery. First he suffers yet again a torn ligament but then he is blessed with the birth of his first son Nicholas. Now he is back on the slope ready to attack. What can we expect from him?"

"Jackson has made an incredible journey this year. What many don't know is that it has been critical for a while whether he would be able to return to competitive skiing at all or if the injury would mean the end of his career. That is a fact that's always hard to accept especially with such an incredible like Jackson. You don't just say goodbye to something like that. And he has proven that he is extremely strong-willed. With the support and motivation he got from his family, especially from his son and his wife April, he was able to start training again and now he is even back in the World Cup. I'm not sure what we can expect from him. His form is good but it's been a while for him. We will be in for a surprise this winter, that's for sure."

"And that's my cue," Mark turns to face the camera and has to blink twice as he tries through the thick snowfall, "You are now going to see the first Alpine skiing competition this season, the first run of Men's downhill. Your commentator is George O'Malley. Welcome back, Georgie."

* * *

He sees her standing behind the gates wearing a huge smile as she uses the little hand of their son to wave at him. His step becomes a bit faster as he tries to reach them.

"Congratulations," she tells him with a smile before she captures his lips for a quick kiss, "We are very proud of you. Right Nicki?"

The little kid who is engulfed in layers of red, white and blue winter clothing giggles at his mom's antics. He then turns to Jackson and tries to grab him.

"Hey little man," Jackson has to bend down a bit to reach the eye level of his son who scrunches his nose probably because of his father's hot breath that tickles his face.

It still amazes him that he can love someone so small so much. The moment Nicholas was born his whole life was turned upside down. The little man captured his heart right from the first time he opened his eyes.

The pregnancy hadn't been exactly planned. They hadn't been married for very long, only a bit over a half year when they found out. On top of that it had been in the middle of the season and for a while it wasn't sure how it would affect April's job. After his injury it had caused some difficulties as well. Due to her state April had given up operating for the duration of her pregnancy. It was hard for her to trust another surgeon with something as important as Jackson's knee. At the same time it wasn't exactly easy for him to concentrate on resting and healing while April continued to travel around the world with the rest of the team.

In the end it all worked out in their favor and now they were happier than ever.

"You did great out there," April breaks him out of his trance and he smiles because she's right. The race isn't over yet. There are quite some athletes that are going down the hill after him. But he brought down two good runs with only minor mistakes and insecurities. Right now it is looking as though he will score a rank somewhere in the area from 15 to 20. It's not the form he had before his injury but he has proven today that he is still skiing among the World elite and that he is someone you have to watch out for this World Cup season.

But most important, he didn't fall.

"Hey lovebirds," they look up simultaneously only to see a grinning Charles walking towards them.

"Hey buddy," he greets his godson once he reaches them.

"Congrats man," Jackson replies to his words as he pulls the other man into a hug. Charles had proven once again that he was only getting better with the years scoring a rank among the top ten today, "Thanks. You too," he answers with a smile.

Charles has known his best friends since they've been kids themselves. Both learned skiing at the same club and began competing at the same time. It was hard for him too to see his friend being knocked-out like that again.

Now he is glad that they're finally reunited and ready to show the rest of the world how good they really are.

They are interrupted in their celebration when they realize that it's time for the final competitor of the day.

"Here comes Alex."

* * *

"Only mere meters separate Alex Karev and the first World Cup win this season. He has given an incredible performance today and now he only needs to make it through the last few gates," George recounts a bit breathlessly from his place in the little cabin that is provided for the different commentators from various nations.

"Only one more turn...There it is! The first World Cup win this winter. Alex Karev wins Men's downhill in Sölden. Charles Percy comes in seventh and Jackson Avery scores an awesome fifteenth place in his first race after his knee injury."

For a moment George leans back in his chair as pictures of the celebrating winner play on screen.

"I'm sure that all athletes will be very pleased with today's results. We will be right back with the first reactions and Mark and Owen."

* * *

"Thanks George," Mark takes over at his cue before facing Owen, "So what you say. A win and seventh and fifteenth rank for the other two. Are they going to be content?"

"Definitely," Owen answers without hesitation, "I told you that they are in an amazing form and today they proved that. Alex did two, well almost perfect runs and no one came close to that today. Charles has shown us yet again that he is only getting better. I remember his first World Cup races when downhill was his weakness. He overturned on regular basis and look where he is now; among the top ten athletes."

Marks nods along with Owen's enthusiastic explanations. While Mark can't help but prefer working as a reporter at baseball events simply because it's his discipline where he played as one of the world's best players for years before retiring and working as a reporter, he can't deny the fascination that comes with winter sports. And after all, that's how he met his wife, the biathlete Lexie Grey, well Lexie Grey-Sloan starting this season.

"While we definitely congratulate Karev on his win and his first World Cup points we also have to talk about another US-skier who scored points today. Did you expect Avery to come in fifteenth today?"

"Definitely," is Owen's surprising answer, "His last few trainings were good, he feels fit and he handles conditions like today with the heavy snowfall extremely well and after his great first run I was sure that he would score a good rank today."

"What does his rank today mean for the rest of the winter?"

"While his performance was good today, it was also obvious that he isn't yet ready to compete with the top athletes. I think that he will continually get better. I'm not sure whether he will be back on top this season and I don't think that that's necessary either. He has to watch out that he doesn't push himself to hard. His knee is still a source of problems and risks and if it snaps again it will mean the end of his career. That's why he has to make sure to take breaks, maybe withdraw from a few more competitions that he likes. I think that April will make sure that he finds the right balance. But he is on a good way."

"Thanks for your evaluation, Owen. I hear that Arizona has athletes with her. Let's hear what they have to say."

* * *

Arizona Robbins keeps her finger on her earpiece as she tries to make out the orders that the direction is giving her through the heavy snowfall and the loud cheers that are ringing through the little stadium. It takes her a moment to realize that she's on air.

When she does she adjusts her bright winter jacket and begins to speak into her microphone.

"I am standing here with not only one but two members of the 'Golden Trio'. Charles Percy and Jackson Avery. Congratulations on your results today."

They both thank her with a smile as she continues, "Alex Karev will join us later after he is finished with the flower ceremony that is still taking place behind us." As if on cue Jackson and Charles turn around whooping loudly as Alex' name is announced and the smiling victor receives the flowers.

Arizona laughs lightly at their behavior and waits a moment until she gets their attention again.

"How was the day for you?"

Charles is the first one to answer continuing to wear a huge grin as he speaks, "It was an amazing day today and an awesome start into the new season. The conditions were quite difficult today with the weather and the slope that was causing problems towards the end but we managed to work around those difficulties and I think we can be proud of the results."

"Now, it's obvious that Men's downhill hasn't your focus in the past. Is that going to change after today?"

Charles chuckles but answers right away, they are trained to give interviews like this, "Well, you never know but I'm still concentrating on slalom. Maybe I will start at other downhill events but that's dependent on different factors like my fitness. Right now I'm just happy about the points for the overall ranking."

"Speaking of points. All three of you scored today. How does that feel, Jackson?"

"I didn't expect any less from Charles and Alex," he jokes, "but honestly I'm very happy about the great start into the season."

"Owen Hunt already speculated about what this rank would mean for the rest of your season. What do you take from it?"

"It proves that I have overcome my injury and gives me confidence that I am still able to compete with the World elite. Still, I know that I'm not where I was last season regarding my performance. I know that I won't be a competitor for the title this year but I hope to score as many good places as possible."

* * *

He is already lying in bed, the events of the day still running through his head. He knows that he should be extremely happy with how things went and he is, he really is but he can't help thinking that he should be among the top ten and not the top twenty if it wasn't for his injury. In front of the cameras he needs to keep this image of the grateful man that is lucky to be standing on skis and taking part in races at all but in reality he is still bitter about the fact that the injury and the following recovery threw him back in his development.

Sure, he knows not to get caught up on that fact but sometimes he can't keep himself from thinking like that. Luckily he got the woman who is entering the room just now for times like that.

"He is finally asleep. It was a very exciting day for him as well," she tells him while she crawls into their bed in the hotel room.

Technically their coach isn't a too big fan of letting them share a room since he thinks that it might disturb the athlete's concentration but he is also aware of the fact that April is Jackson's biggest support system. She knows what to say to him and how to build him up better than anyone else. So every once in a while he allows them to spend a night together.

Today is one of those nights. After Jackson's good performance he was allowed to spend an evening with his family free from any duties.

He pulls his wife closer to him as he relishes in the warmth that she radiates.

"Jackson," it takes her to nudge him before he realizes that she is talking to him, "A penny for your thoughts."

He chuckles lightly before he shakes his head, "It's nothing... it's just..."

"It sucks that your knee snapped," she finishes for him and once again he is amazed how well she knows him.

"Yeah."

She nods against him as though she had just waited for him to finally admit that, "You know it will continue to suck but it happened for a reason. Now you know your body better than ever now. It will keep you from something like that. You will listen to your body and when it tells you to rest, you rest, okay? And then you will win even more races than before and the torn ligament will remain nothing but a dramatic chapter in your autobiography."

He chuckles at that and her way of thinking. That's why he loves her because he would never have an idea like that. In that and more ways she completes him.

"You know what else will be in my autobiography?" she raises her eyebrows at him waiting for him to continue, "An extremely long chapter on how much I love you."

At that she giggles before she readjusts herself so that she can kiss him.

Yeah, it still sucks but it sucks a little bit less with her by his side.

* * *

_**Perfect start for a strong squad**_

_First place for Karev, seventh rank for Percy and a good fifteenth place for Jackson Avery after his injury._

_The American Alpine skiing team impressed their competition and the rest of the world with their amazing in start at Men's downhill in Sölden, Austria yesterday. Their performances promise an exciting World Cup. _

_We can't wait to see what's next. _

* * *

**thanks for reading. i'm not sure whether i will continue writing this this winter. that depends on your response, so it would be great if you could let me know what you think and whether you want to read more of jackson's journey.**

**once again thanks for reading :)**


End file.
